The present invention relates to the field of software programs. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of software programs for displaying information and content which is displayed electronically which either or both periodically need to be updated from a remote site.
For software programs and content that periodically need to be updated with replacement or additional modules from a remote site, typically the means for accessing the replacement or additional modules by these users is inadequate, mainly due to limitations of software distribution. One typical means for distributing an updated software program and/or content to a remote site is by distribution of a new compact disc, CD. Another typical means for distributing an updated software program and/or content to a remote site is to make the software available on a designated information site, such as an Internet web site, accessible through a data server.
If distribution of the updated software program and/or content is done by means of a new CD, the new CD typically contains the entire software program and/or content including the replacement or additional modules. However, the CD as a storage device is typically outdated by rapidly changing information and the need to update more quickly.
If distribution of the updated software program and/or content is done by making the software available on a designated information site, typically the user can access the updated software program and/or content through a data server in one of two ways. The user can use the updated software program and/or content by direct interactivity between the user""s personal computer, PC, and the designated information site. However, due to public domain Internet bandwidth limitations, typical software methods using current data handling techniques fall short of efficiency. Thus, direct interactivity, especially in highly data-dense simulation training or informational interaction environments usually requires high speed communications in both directions between the Server and the user, limiting the usefulness of the downloaded data because it cannot pass in a timely manner using these current techniques. Alternatively, the user can download the updated software program and/or content from the designated information site to the user""s PC hard disk drive, then the software can be used on the PC hard disk drive. Internet bandwidth limitations also cause downloads of the updated software program and/or content to be a slow process. Furthermore, downloads of the updated software program and/or content decrease efficiency of the updated software program and/or content because the user must make the extra step of downloading the updated software program and/or content before using the updated software program and/or content.
A software program is needed that provides an open-ended, flexible, and timely means for supplying updated software program and/or content modules to users at a remote site. More specifically, a software program is needed that provides a unique arrangement and integration of CD drive, data server, and PC hard disk drive technologies for seamless interactivity between program modules on the CD, downloaded program modules on the PC hard disk drive, and replacement or additional program modules and/or content at the designated information site.
The software program of the present invention provides a unique arrangement and integration of CD drive, data server, and PC hard disk drive technologies. The program provides a timely means for supplying an updated software program and/or content to users at a remote site. The user can download individual updated program modules and/or content, instead of an entire software program or complete content, from a designated information site through a data server to a PC hard disk drive during a program run. Also, using the program by downloading individual updated program modules as needed during a program run can be done in a more timely manner than using the program on the designated information site by direct interactivity between the user""s PC and the information site.
The present invention is open-ended and flexible because the user is not required to download updated program modules before the program run in order to use the updated program modules. The user can download the updated program modules as needed during the program run. Also, the user can run downloaded program modules from either the current or a previous program run. Furthermore, accessing updated program modules from the designated information site is more flexible than awaiting the next release of a CD containing the entire updated progam because each updated program module can separately be made available to the user when completed.
The updated program modules available on the designated information site are either replacement modules for or additional modules to the program modules residing on the CD. When the user chooses to run one of the finite set of program modules available on the CD, the program first checks whether the program module exists on the PC hard disk drive. If the program module exists on the PC hard disk drive, then the program module is a replacement program module for the program module on the CD, and the program runs the program module residing on the PC hard disk drive. If the program module does not exist on the PC hard disk drive, then the program runs the program module residing on the CD.
If the user chooses to add a new program module, instead of choosing one of the finite set of program modules on the CD, the user can then either choose one of the listed program modules already downloaded to the PC hard disk drive or choose to download a new program module from the designated information site through the data server to the PC hard disk drive. If the user chooses to download a new program module, the program runs a call-up browser to link to the designated information site. Most likely, the designated information site is a predetermined Internet Web site. Only the new program module(s) will need to be downloaded from the Internet Web site. The original program will include the capability to accept and operate upon additional program modules which were not included in the originally distributed program. The new program module will be run from the PC hard disk drive.
The present invention inscludes linking software, such that each of the program modules on both the CD and the PC hard disk drive contains an identical yet independent software interface that allows interconnecting to all other modules. The user may go back and forth through all modules, new and old, via a common screen by choosing a new program module, by clicking on links, or by using predesignated keystrokes, such as ALT tab.
The user may download updated program modules from the designated information site to the PC hard disk drive as needed during a program run. The user may also use linking software to move between program modules on the CD and PC hard disk drive. Therefore, the present invention provides seamless interactivity between program modules on the CD, downloaded program modules on the PC hard disk drive, and replacement or additional program modules on the designated information site.